


Coup d’état

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anarchy, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Auctions, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depictions of animal hunting, Depictions of vampire hunting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Half-Vampires, Humans are pieces of shit, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Slavery, Smoking, This is very sad but most of it is only at the beginning, Trauma, Vampires, Violence, cursing too, possible poly relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Coup d’état -a sudden and decisive action in politics, especially one resulting in a change of government illegally or by force.





	Coup d’état

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the warnings in the tags
> 
> Everyone thank Eris for finally making me realize that I needed to write my own vampire au uwu
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

Coup d’état - 

_a sudden and decisive action in politics, especially one resulting in a change of government illegally or by force._

It all started in the mid 1800s. At the time, vampires and humans co-existed peacefully. At least, that’s what the vampires thought. Humans took a stance against them, claiming they were dangerous with too much power, but acknowledging the power could be beneficial for them. Despite how hard they fought for their rights, a new law was enacted. This law stated that any and all vampires would be “servants” to humans where they could not only exploit them, but keep an eye on them. 

While legends and myths portrayed vampires as devious creatures, they were only violent when they needed to be. Vampires weren’t creatures who took anything sitting down. They stood up for their beliefs and would fight when necessary. However, the humans saw their self defense as a vicious attack, even if they were the ones to trigger it. Anything to fit their agenda. Humans were selfish creatures who only cared about themselves. 

It was difficult at first, but soon enough the vampires started willingly giving in after being beaten, imprisoned, or almost killed while trying to resist. If a vampire was found to be without an owner, they were to be immediately turned in and sold to anyone who was willing to pay the price for them. 

There were two different kinds of vampires. There were those born, and those who were turned from being bitten. Those born were always more expensive as they were usually older, wiser, and were purebloods while those who were turned fetched a lower price. 

Turned vampires were more abundant. Humans weren’t afraid to kill after one small mishap. Vampire servants were often replaced, usually turned vampires as they weren’t as valuable. To keep up with demand, prisoners who had long or serious sentences were turned then sold as slaves to fix mass incarceration. 

The humans had come up with a clever device to make it all easier. It was a bracelet, one made specifically for the “blood suckers” as they were called, to keep their abilities to a minimum. They only had enough power to heal themselves, which they needed for those who were mistreated over and over again. 

Some owners were nice. They understand that although they were immortal and had abilities, they also had feelings. Very few felt this way, especially when in public. It was almost frowned upon to be nice to your vampire. 

It was a peasant. A pet. _A slave_.

They were sold and resold over and over after each owner passed. This usually meant a whole other family or group of owners, but the two born vampires were lucky, or unlucky, to stick to the same family for the last hundred or so years. The Lee family has decided that instead of selling their vampire servants they would keep them. Especially after the price they paid for the two. 

Park Seonghwa who was around 625 years old and Kang Yeosang who was around 596 years old were both born as vampires and were some of the eldest vampires that they were able to capture before their kind fled. They were also beautiful, even as they reached their peak age of 450 where most born vampires stop growing. 

“You’d be just as perfect as blondie if you didn’t have that damn mark by your eye.” The old man mumbled around his cigar, watching as the vampire cleaned one of the big mirrors in the mansion. The words ingrained into his brain as he wiped away the drops of cleaner and stared into his reflection, yes his reflection, bright red eyes trailing to the left side of his face where the skin was rosy. 

Seonghwa was on the other side of the room, a broom in his hand as he swept the same spot on the floor that he had been for the past five minutes while watching the other vampire. The elder was very fond of the brunette. They had been stuck in the same damn mansion for at least a hundred years. Time didn’t really matter to either of them as it really didn’t apply to them. 

That being said the longer the two were together, the closer they got. Seonghwa found that Yeosang was skittish, an anxious person in general, but cared deeply for others and was way too nice for his own good. He wouldn’t put up a fight for anything unless it was something truly horrific. 

The old man liked to push him around a lot, make fun of him and make him feel so small. Of course he was violent with them as well. Most injuries don’t take long to heal but the younger vampire once came back into their shared room with a bruised eye that matched too well to his birthmark to be a coincidence. That one took longer to heal, most likely because he was so exhausted.

Words easily tore the boy down, which mister Lee used to his advantage. Seonghwa on the other hand had a thicker shell and more importantly, would do anything to protect Yeosang from him. Even going as far as to getting hurt in his place. The owner saw the way it made the new addition cringe, his face forming an expression of guilt while knowing it should be _he_ who should be punished, not the elder who did nothing wrong.

It didn’t matter how much Seonghwa was hurting, he never showed it, but the pain mister Lee saw in the younger vampire’s face was something he got off to. Seonghwa and Yeosang were each other’s weakness, but also each other’s strengths. 

“You missed a spot over there blondie.” The old man stood, pointing to the floor. “All the mirror’s better be spotless before I wake up.” His words were viscous as he walked out of the room. Even from far away Seonghwa could see how numb Yeosang’s expression was, but how sad he looked in his eyes. 

The vampire took small strides over, wrapping an arm around the brunette and holding him close. 

“You know you shouldn’t let him get to you like that. You’re the most beautiful being in the world.” He nosed the mop of brown hair on his head, hearing him sigh. 

“I know. You’d think I’d be used to it by now…” The cloth was set aside as he leaned into his hold, resting his head against where Seonghwa’s heart would be beating. “I know I say this every day and have been for the last hundred years… But I don’t think I can handle much more of this.”

The taller frowned a little, using the hand the bracelet was on to lift the younger’s head to look at him.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you. You know this… I’ll figure it out. For both of us.” The look in Yeosang’s eyes told him everything. He wanted to believe him, but there was no way he could. Seonghwa wouldn’t promise it, but he could at least try. 

There have only been a very small number of successful escapes. Most vampires who try barely make it out the door. Others are shot with silver bullets only a few yards from the home. Of course a rumor had spread that a few very lucky vampires managed to escape. If only they were all that lucky. 

Trying to escape the hell that was their life was very risky. They were quite literally putting their lives on the line, but perhaps it would be worth it. Seonghwa wanted to see Yeosang smile, see him happy, not scared, and _free _...

If the younger vampire ever caught a whiff of his plan to escape with him, he would immediately put a stop to it. That was simply not something either of them could risk. Not that he had figured much out though. After being in the damn house for so long, the vampire knew every nook and cranny of the place, but the old man was a whole other story. 

The man was violent, brutal to them both and anyone else he saw as being beneath him. Seonghwa watched as the man’s wife left him and took his kids with her after one drunken night. The same night both Yeosang and Seonghwa were beaten badly in pure anger. Not at them. At everything. 

Ever since, mister Lee had kept a close eye on the two, even added some security systems into the home to alert him of anything suspicious. Seonghwa had used his scheduled naps as time to carefully study the machinery without anyone noticing. It was ridiculous that the guy really thought he could keep both natural born vampires from doing anything just because they had bracelets. The wife took the human workers with her, leaving him in debt and alone with the supernatural creatures. 

Easily, Seonghwa could have gotten out of there by himself. There were so many chances to skip out of the place since the old man was either too drunk or too confident in himself to keep as good of an eye as he should have on the two. That was the problem though. The other vampire was terrified of the thought. 

“I just… It’s okay if I’m with you. If you were gone, then I don’t know what I would do…” Yeosang said to him one night. Those words made him rethink everything. It would be easy for him to get himself out, but both of them was a different story. He wasn’t even sure that Yeosang would agree if he did come up with something, but he would cross that bridge when he got there. 

Hours later, they were brought to their rooms and given some cups of blood, coming from whatever animal they had killed recently, before being locked behind the metal door. The blond sighed against the lip of the cup, letting the metallic liquid roll down his throat. Seonghwa downed it easily before sitting it aside and going to sit on the hard mattress that he laid on every night. Another glass was set next to his, both empty now before he felt the bed dip next to him. 

The dimmed lightbulb illuminated against the younger’s face which rested against his shoulder. A large sigh escaped him, as if his lungs had been filled for a while and he needed to let the air out. Not that either of them needed to breathe. 

The blonde wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close and carding his fingers through the brown locks of hair. 

“We made it another day, Sangie.” Seonghwa whispered to him, hearing a hum in return. 

“What is a day in eternity though?” He looked down at the brunette to see red orbs staring back at him. “What is one more day when you have an infinite amount to go?”

It almost felt futile to console each other, if not only to protect themselves from going mad. Truthfully, Seonghwa knew he was right. It was hard to be optimistic when you live like this for a lifetime, only to live many more the same way. Even as they lay there, under the thin blanket and wrapped in each other’s arms, Seonghwa couldn’t help but remember the first time they met and the look in Yeosang’s eyes.

_They had only had the vampire for a few weeks before they discussed buying another. _

_“If we keep them in the family, we could pay a good price for both and not have to worry about selling them later. It’s way more cost effective.” The woman sat on the couch, speaking before she put the glass of whiskey to her lips. _

_“I see your point… I’ll go tomorrow and look to see what’s available.” It irked the blonde who listened from the kitchen. His owners spoke of him as if his kind were simple objects. With the new law in place, it was evident that the humans saw vampires as less than them, maybe even less than an object. Just someone to do their bidding. _

_It seemed like they immediately found another vampire that fit their interest. He was young, definitely younger than Seonghwa was and a little smaller than him. It was a shame such innocence would be ruined. The boy looked terrified as he was pushed in the door, eyes connecting with the other vampire. _

_Fear. Desperation. Anxiety. He could see it all in his eyes. The vampire would flinch at the mere voice of one of the owners, yet the blonde wasn’t sure if anyone had heard his yet. The new addition to their “family” was silent all the time, not even peeping a word and avoiding interaction as much as possible, even with him. _

_It wasn’t until the first night when they were brought to the basement and forced into their room which wasn’t much more than a prison cell. _

_“You will have to share a bed until we get a new one.” The low voice said as their owner walked away, turning the corridor lights off and leaving them in complete darkness. As vampires, they could easily see through it, but Seonghwa still reached up and pulled the string to turn on the single lightbulb in the room. _

_His eyes widened in shock when he saw the other vampire on the ground, his knees brought to his chest and his face buried in them. He was quiet but Seonghwa could still make out the sound of soft sobs as his shoulders shook. _

_“Hey… It’ll be alright.” His voice was light as he knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The brunette looked up at him, tears filling his red eyes and falling down his pale cheeks. One of the blonde’s thumbs gently wiped away a stray tear before continuing. “My name is Seonghwa… What’s your name?”_

_The vampire seemed to respond to the sweet smile he gave him. _

_“Yeosang…” His hands came up to wipe at his year streaked face. “How long have you been here?” _

_“A few weeks.” Seonghwa fully sat on the ground, gently carding a hand through his hair to calm him. “I’m not really sure to be honest.”_

_A pause was present between them. _

_“Are they kind?” He didn’t answer. In the silence, Yeosang began to cry once more and Seonghwa couldn’t stop himself from pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him and gently rubbing his back as he sobbed into the shirt he was wearing. They didn’t talk for the rest of their time in there, but Seonghwa also didn’t let him out of his arms. _

_At that moment, he knew he had to protect him._

_It was horrifying how they treated the two vampires. They pushed them around and yelled at them, blaming them for things that obviously weren’t their fault and taking their frustrations out on them. Yeosang wasn’t adapting to the change very well, but who could blame him? _

_Seonghwa wasn’t sure if he came from a family or was bred to be a slave, but at first it was obvious he didn’t know what to expect. As for Seonghwa, he had decided from the beginning to go numb, not giving the humans the satisfaction of believing they got to him. He was quick to notice they changed their focus on the new one when he wouldn’t respond, a pang of guilt in his chest. _

_While they pushed him around, he was taller and physically bigger than them. Yeosang was small, not exactly little but he wasn’t broad either. He was easy to mess with, an easy target. However, just like Seonghwa, he grew numb to the pain. That or he was getting used to it. Their words cut him deeper than any punch could. Thus why the day before when they were basically bullying him, Seonghwa could see how he held back his tears until the owners left. _

_But after being separated to different parts of the house all day, the blonde only saw the bruise on his cheek when they were locked up once more. There was no pain, no sadness in his red eyes. Just a feeling of nothingness. _

_They expected to separate once the previous masters had passed but were surprised to learn that they’d be staying within the family as servants. Yeosang almost tackled him to the ground once they were alone, practically vibrating in his arms. _

_“Thank god you’ll still be here.” In the moment, the brunette felt selfish for saying it, but Seonghwa was glad as well. He wanted to keep an eye on the younger. _

_It never got better or worse. It was a constant cycle of waking up, doing the dirty work, being yelled at or beaten, and then going back to sleep every day. It was the only way Seonghwa knew a day had passed. Their newest owners seem to not get along so well. _

_The couple constantly fought over the smallest of things. Who misplaced the remote, who left a mess in their room, who did this and who did that. Neither of them wanted to take responsibility for their actions and instead yelled at each other as if it would solve anything. It never did. That’s why the two vampires always got the brute force of their rage. _

_They would take all of their anger out on the vampires, mainly the smaller as he was more vulnerable, after every fight. The two were honestly surprised it took so long for the wife to take the kids and leave. Yeosang would miss the young ones, as they were the nicest people they had met. _

_The next few days for them were horrific. They were beaten bloody, Yeosang having a limp and Seonghwa’s eye swollen shut. The small glass of blood they were given every day would not be enough to heal them as quickly as they would have liked. _

_It never got better. It only got worse. _

Seonghwa had expected it to be the same as any other day. He was in the kitchen washing the mass amount of dishes that had piled up when he had heard it. A deafening scream he would never forget. 

_”SEONGHWA! HELP!”_ It was Yeosang. All the vampire saw was red before he reached over, taking one of the kitchen knives out of its holder before running to the voice. 

His anger only worsened when he saw the younger vampire pinned against the wall, the old man reeking of booze with his knee pressed between the brunette’s legs. The fear in Yeosang’s eyes only prompted him to lunge towards mister Lee. Seonghwa barely remembered what happened next. All he knew was that he was now straddling the man, repeatedly shoving the kitchen knife into his chest. 

Yeosang’s body collapsed on the ground, his eyes wide and hand over his chest as if his heart was about to beat through it. Seonghwa had tunnel vision once the man was in sight, only focusing on him and the wounds he was creating in his body. 

“How dare you put your filthy hands on him!? You disgusting pervert!” Blood splattered everywhere, on the ground, his clothes, even his face. And he was happy to lick it off his lips as he continued. Over and over again the metal cut through his skin until it was almost like one giant hole. 

“T-That’s enough!” A pair of hands caught his arm as it was reeled back to dive in once more. In his blind rage, he barely noticed that Yeosang had pushed himself from the wall and over to him, reaching for the knife in his hands. “S-Seonghwa! What are we going to do?! W-We will be separated- if not killed!”

Yeosang was slipping into the most panicked state Seonghwa had ever seen him in. He wasn’t sure if it was just because the elder had just murdered their owner or also because of the confrontation he barely avoided. This was a problem though. In his rage he didn’t even think about the consequences of his actions, but deep down he didn’t regret it. 

After thinking for a second, he stood and turned to Yeosang who still had wide doe eyes.

“Go to our room and get some clothes to change into. Also anything that would be helpful for us. We are escaping.” The look Yeosang gave him was one of disbelief. 

“W-we ca-“

“Go! Don’t get too much so we don’t have to slow down. I’ll get a few things as well. Hurry!” The vampire cut him off before he could argue. It was their only choice. Yeosang conceded after some thought and turned on his heel to run down to the basement to get the items Seonghwa had asked for. 

He was glad for it. Yeosang wouldn't want to see what Seonghwa had planned next. Well, not exactly planned. A sudden urge came over him to make sure the bastard was dead. The old man’s chest was practically already carved open, making it easy for the vampire to reach in and wrap his hand around the once beating heart. It was hard to believe he even had one to begin with. 

Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel a sadistic sort of pleasure as he watched the muscle lay in his palm before he squeezed it. A trail of blood followed him as he made his way back to the kitchen where his red eyes landed on the blender that had just been cleaned. _Perfect…_

The lid was pulled off and set to the side before the heart was dropped inside. The blonde made sure to put the lid back on it before turning it on, watching as the machine tore it apart. Blood coated the inside of the glass as the organ was blended to nothing. Meanwhile the younger vampire could be heard coming up the stairs. 

“Seonghwa… I got some clothes and a few bags of blood… Also, I found this…” Yeosang spoke once they had both met up in the living area of the home. In his hand was a few articles of clothing, the bags of blood, and a hammer in the other. “W-We need to get the bracelets off… They’re a giveaway we are vampires.”

The hammer was handed to Seonghwa, who stared at it until his gaze moved to the bracelet. He had no clue how they would get it off. Vampires were obviously very strong compared to their human counterparts, so the bracelets were made to withstand their supernatural strength. A measly hammer may do the two no good, but there was no harm in trying. 

“T-Try it on mine.” His wrist was displayed. “I don’t want to get you injured for no reason. It’s okay if you hurt me. Let’s just try it.”

“Yeosang. I don’t wa-“

“We need to hurry! Remember?!” Using his own words against him, the vampire motioned for him to hurry up. There really was no room for debate, so he took his wrist in one hand and used the hammer to try to crack the bracelet off. 

The first hit wasn’t hard enough. Even as the second and third were given, it was obvious Seonghwa was holding back. Who knew how long until the sun would come up, and they needed to be out by then. A growl escaped him as he raised the hammer and then slammed it against the contraption, hearing a crack through the hiss of pain the younger vampire let out. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled before doing it again. There was really no time for apologies. After a few more hits it was off. Seonghwa couldn’t help but stare at the raw and red skin where the bracelet had tightly wrapped around his wrist. It was only for a second as there was still one other bracelet to get off. 

“Go ahead and change and pack that bag full of anything useful you can find.” Only a mumble was heard before the eldest rested his wrist against one of the coffee tables, raised the hammer, and smashed the device with way more force than he used with Yeosang. 

“God…” Seonghwa looked up to see Yeosang staring with wide eyes, his shirt half way off. It was hard to believe he had that much strength _with_ the bracelet on. 

Soon enough they were both changed, the backpack on Seonghwa’s back and Yeosang pushing the handle of the hammer into the side of his pants. The blood had been cleaned off both of them, and they were almost ready. 

“Wait…” He turned around to see Yeosang looking at the body of the old man still on the floor. “What about him?” 

“Fuck him.”

Once the door was closed behind them, the blonde put the key in and then held his hand out for the hammer which Yeosang handed him. It wouldn’t do much, but he used the hammer to break off part of the key, taking the rest of them with him so that anyone who came couldn’t find them. It would buy them a bit more time. 

Seonghwa wasn’t sure how long it would be until someone wonders where mister Lee went. 

Their hands were clasped together as they ran out of the back of the house, into the woods. Neither one of them knew what was beyond the blanket of trees, but they both ran… And ran… And ran… 

The night air was much colder than they expected. Of course, who knew how long it had been since they were let outside. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to say it has been over a century. The open fields were uncomfortable, feeling exposed by the light of the moon above them. 

They felt safer in the woods where the trees could conceal their bodies and shadows. Although his thoughts weren’t voiced, Yeosang’s mind had come up with every worst case scenario and the multiple outcomes that came with it. 

None of them sounded pleasant. 

Either they both made it out alive, they both die, or one of them lives and the other dies. Yeosang couldn't imagine surviving without the elder vampire. But what was worse was thinking about the different ways they could be executed. 

Their heads could be completely sliced off, they could be drowned in a bath of holy water, they could be shot with silver bullets, or stabbed with a holy knife. As they slowed down, Seonghwa must have noticed as he gently pushed at his shoulder. Although it was barely a push as the both of them were covered in dirty and had some scratches from the low hanging branches. 

“You’re too deep in your own head. Come back to me.” The brunette shook his head, taking a look around them. They were still in a forest or woods of sorts, deep inside them if Yeosang had to guess. 

Without the bracelets on, they could feel their already heightened senses grow ten times stronger. He could smell the wild life, birds flying high from one branch to another and the occasional rodent digging a hole on the path. 

He could also hear the blood rushing through the animal’s bodies. Yeah they brought some bags of blood with them, but it had been so long since they have had _fresh_ blood. A look to his right showed Seonghwa looking off in the direction he heard it from. 

He must have noticed too. 

“Let’s stop and eat, Seonghwa. I’m _starving_.” Realistically, Seonghwa knew it wasn’t possible. They usually went longer without feeding on blood. The pulse heard from the animal as they grew closer to it made him lick his lips in hunger. 

“Fine. It’s been a long time since I’ve hunted, though. I can’t tell what kind of creature it is… But I can smell it too.” They both stayed quiet as they slowed down, making sure not to scare the animal. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a fox, though rather small. Yeosang stood back as Seonghwa walked closer to it. The fox seemed to be injured, this why it didn’t run away. 

The younger could see the frown form on his lips as he cradled the animal, watching it breathe harshly. 

“It’s injured. Probably won’t be alive much longer anyways.” They felt a little less remorseful about it then, only for their hunger to return tenfold when the sharp fangs of the blonde bit into the skin. The smell of metallic blood escaping was enough to drive both of them crazy. It had been so so long. 

They continued to run after being fueled up once more. Lucky for them, they didn’t need to breathe and only relied on their stamina whilst making their escape. Fresh blood was coursing through their veins, spurring them on to run even faster. This was a dangerous gamble they were taking, but one that they needed to. 

Seonghwa could tell the sun was going to rise soon, so they needed to find a new place to hide out. Hopefully they ran far enough to where they wouldn’t be found so soon. 

It stayed silent between them, though they had definitely gotten slower. Seonghwa was about to thank God, as if he believed in him, that there was an abandoned shack of sorts that had moss and flora growing in and around it. It didn’t matter as long as they could stay hidden from the sun. 

“Let’s stop here.” The two came to the door, Seonghwa wiggling the handle before it opened. It felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as they walked inside to the darkened room that seemed abandoned. Yeosang immediately dropped to the floor, exhaustion evident on his face. “I’ll cover up the windows before the sun gets too high. Stay here.”

It seemed that whoever previously lived here left in a hurry. The drawer he opened was covered in dust and cobwebs, but revealed blankets and jackets he could use to cover the windows. Seonghwa would have felt bad for ransacking the home of not for their lives being on the line. 

The thickest blanket was saved for the two after it was shaken to get rid of the dust and dirt on it. The only windows Seonghwa was concerned about were the ones in the room they would stay in, so he covered the openings in one of the bedrooms since he figured they could both use some rest. Might as well take advantage of a bed when given one. Once he was done, he went out only to come to the sound of whimpering and a multitude of hiccups. 

The sight of Yeosang curled up, head buried in his knees was one that brought back memories of the first time they met. Over hundreds of years ago, yet that sight was so painful to see. The blonde frowned before walking over and scooping the vampire up in his arms, walking back to the protected room. 

“You alright, Sangie?” He asked while feeling the younger’s arms wrap around his neck and tears fall onto the shirt he was wearing. 

“I’m scared.” His voice shook as Seonghwa sat on the hard mattress, keeping the brunette in his lap and holding him close. 

“I know. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” His lips gently pressed against his forehead, covered in sweat. “Let’s rest. We will figure out what to do next tomorrow night, alright?” 

Yeosang pulled back, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. They were replaced with the blonde’s who gently pushed the tears off his face with the pads of his thumbs. Their red eyes met, although Yeosang’s glossy, before Seonghwa began to lean back and brought Yeosang with him. 

“Try to sleep.” A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, making him smile against the head of hair as he pulled the blanket he had found earlier over the two of them. 

Soon the hiccups turned into sighs, the vampire on top now asleep and snoring softly against his neck. Seonghwa continued to use the tip of his nail to draw small patterns in between his shoulder blades through the shirt. 

You’d think that being alive for so long, he would be used to being with his own thoughts. However, as the silence took over and he stared at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but think about how this could have all gone differently. 

He could have left a while ago, but didn’t want to leave the other behind. He didn’t have to kill mister Lee, but he did and enjoyed every second of it. Perhaps he could have ended his own life earlier before any of this even started, but now he was there. 

They both were. 

Two vampires on the run with nowhere to go, no one to go to, and nowhere to hide but the raggedy shack they had just been lucky enough to find before sunrise. They would need to get more blood at some point as a few bags would only last them a couple of days. 

If they were caught they would automatically be put to death, which Seonghwa guessed wouldn’t be the worst thing. He had so much to fight for, the biggest being in his arms and sound asleep. He only hoped it wouldn’t all be in vain and that they could actually make it out there. 

Although he wasn’t sure how it would be done. Could they ward off villagers and townspeople who would rather have them dead than care for their wellbeing? They had already proven themselves to be a bigger threat now that they were on the loose and Seonghwa didn’t think rationally enough to hide the broken pieces of the bracelet. 

Not to mention the fact that at some point, someone will come across the gruesome scene he had left behind. The blood had luckily healed their wounds, so they would be fine for a few days and if they were to run into any trouble, they could probably take them. 

But the thing was, Yeosang wasn’t a fighter, or at least he wasn’t to Seonghwa. Perhaps deep down he had a burning spirit that would come out when necessary, but at the present moment, Seonghwa wanted to hold him close as he did then and protect him with everything he had. 

For them both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ feel free to follow me on twitter at Atinydokii with your age visible!


End file.
